running for life
by gglos4
Summary: my name is ember uley i never thought this day would come where i would find my true happiness after all my pain and suffering i final found my mr right
1. Chapter 1

All characters are owned by the author of twilight accept ember Daniels who is my own character

Ember pov

I've Been on the run for a year now and have been hiding ever since I am currently hiding in the small town of la push in Washington it's a little reservation on the outskirts of forks my name is ember uley and I am Sam's little sister not that he knows I am his sister you see my father Joshua uley ran away with me when I was only one Sam and my mum thinks I am dead.

I ran from Joshua for my own life you see he became a alcoholic and at first it was only small things like slapping, and hitting me but then it only got worse. One day he phased in front of me that's how I got my scare imprinted into my back. Before I ran that night I ran he try`d to rape me.

I managed to get away from him, I smashed a lamp over his head and luckily hit his temple it knocked him out , which gave me time to grab my stuff and run I did and am now hiding from him in the last place he would look la push.

My name is ember uley and I am running from my past, present and future.


	2. metting the pack

Ember pov

Hey ember I heard I turn to find Collin skidding towards me hi Collin what you want well I was wondering would you help me revise for the history test tomorrow ,Sure see you at 3 outside next to my bike ( it's a jet black sports motorbike that I fixed myself and is way fast ). Thanks is all I hear as I turn back to my locker what a day this is goanna be.

Just as I said I found Collin by my bike as soon as I was out the door so much for trying to ditch him oh well. As soon as I see his face I know there a change of plans and I am not going to like it due to the fact he is wearing an evil but nervous smirk on his face.

Here we go I guess hey Collin lets go then I saying trying not to scowl at him, yeah about that change of plan you are goanna have to follow me back to Sam uley`s houses and we have to revise there due to the fact I forgot I agree to have dinner with everyone he says with a nervous chuckle.

You see the problem with this is I am know as ember Daniels here not uley cause then it would be easy for my father to find me and I don't want anyone to know who I really am but a promise is a promise I guess so I agree to Collins proposal and hop on my bike and quickly put it into gear puling out and following Collin to my death what could go wrong.


	3. nightmares again

Embers pov

No later then getting off my bike did I have a group of men about six feet fall and muscular crowding around my bike checking it out I think they had yet to noticing me

Until Collin decided to practical shout guy's we do have a guest that came on that bike and I am sure she doesn't want you touching it well he wasn't wrong there as in less then a second someone try`d to touch oh well here we go.

DON`T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! I shouted making them jump about ten fett in the air best reaction ever before I can even get a word out I hear my brothers voice Sam say so Collin who's this and why she here aren't you supposed to eat here tonight.

(Great just what I need a over grown doughbag trying to act alpha dog)

Well Sam I kinder need to revise for my history test tomorrow if you want to let me pass this year and ember yeah said she would help me and I completely forgot about dinner here and she said she wouldn't mind coming here and meting everyone and helping me Collin quite graciously says looking at me.

Yep Collin that's exactly why I am here to crash a dinner party and help your dumass pass this year because you been doing god knows what most of the time and failing so I am stuck babysitting you I say sarcastically hearing a few sniggers and laughs behind me.

Right I would love to stand here all day and have a mother meeting but if Collin here doesn't want to pass his test tomorrow then I am going so what will it be I asked. Take a chill pile ember I do want to pass and Sam here he says pointing said it's find so come on.

Fine and don't point fingers it is rude and I don't need to chill I say as I follow hi into the house and onto the sofa, just as expected everyone is in the kitchen at the table practically begging for food. Which reminds me I don't know there names.

We revised for awhile until Collin said he needed the toilet because next thing I know

**Flashback**

**Dad, stop please I am sorry I won't do it again please don't hurt me I say as I cower back into the corner I am sorry I will cook again better this time.**

**Liar he shouts you are a good for nothing slut that should not have been born and only were to amuses me during my spare time and be my salve he says chucking a plate at me. I am sorry I wimp as it connects with me arm as I try to cover my head I'm sorry..**

**Get up now. I scramble to my feet into your room I quickly follow his instructions on the bed no dad I'm sorry. Shut up now do it no please stop don't hurt me I'm sorry please don't nooo. **

Ember, ember it okay wake up it just I dream I hear I open my eye's and look up Collins there looking at I can feel the tears coming down my cheeks. Collin I crocked out before I can say anything else I am in his arms and he's says it was just a dream and that I am okay and all I can manage is I am sorry before I slip back into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Collins pov

Ember I need to got to the toilet be back in a while okay yeah sure she murmerd into the table she looked way tried. after I had been to the toilet I walk back ito the living room to find ember asleep on the sofa so I went into the kitchen.

Hey guy's so what you up to I asked

Nothing waiting for you what about your little study date teased Jared

Shut up Jared it isn't a date I actually need to pass that test tomorrow and pass this year otherwise I am screwed and be sides shae is my best friend nothing more I said back

Then why aren't you in there now sam asked

Ember feels asleep on the sofa and I thought I would leave her because she is always tried at school and I don't think she sleeps much I replied

Awakened silence

AHAHAH (screaming) dad please I am sorry I do it again don't hurt me ahahaahha

Collin I thinks she is having I nightmare go wake her up dude it sounds bad Quil said

I quickly rush into the living room and see ember she has tears running down her cheeks and is still screaming I gently shake her telling her to wake up but it's not working.

Guys I shouted I can't wait her up now all the pack come into the living room and cringe at the sight at poor ember crying,

What do I do I can't wake her up I tell them?

Trying says that she is safe and that no one will hurt her quil suggests

Ember you safe it okay, no one will hurt you I say slowly she opens her eyes and looks up at us and has realised she has tears rolling down her cheeks I tell that she is safe it's okay and she quietly whispered Collin and I quickly put her in a hug and sit on the sofa repeating that she is okay she says she is sorry over and over and eventually she slips into a deep sleep I gently put her down on the ofa and put a blanket over her.

I walk back into the kitchen and sit back down where the rest of the guys are now sitting. Quil how did you know that would work I didn't but I do it to Claire when she has nightmare sometimes he replied Is she alright now? Asks

Seth yeah she feel asleep again I said back

Here's the food boys Emily says laying the table with a yummy homemade roast I wonder what could cause such a sweet girl nightmares like that she asked I really don't know em I says.

Em I am going to wake ember up for food.

Okay yeah sure Collin fine she replied

Please review and tell me what can I do to improve constructive review please I will update soon promise Gglos4


End file.
